spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
John Jameson
John Jameson is an astronaut and the son of J. Jonah Jameson. History Early life John Jameson was born the son of J. Jonah Jameson and Julia Jameson. As an adult he became an astronaut. Later life Promethium X Mission to space When John and Paul Stevenson were sent into space to study an astreroid, Jameson found a small black rock which they called Promethium X. As Jameson removed the Promethium X from the ground it caused the asteriod to quake. Jameson managed to make it back to the space shuttle with the Promethium X and started the shuttle and made it back to Earth. As Jameson and Stevenson approached New York City the symbiote oozed out of the Promethium X and covered Jameson and Stevenson. The symbiote terrified Stevenson. However, Jameson was able to fly the shuttle away from the public and crash land on the George Washington Bridge. When Kingpin learned of the Promethium X he sent Rhino to steal it. Spider-Man attempted to stop him but failed. After Spider-Man and Rhino left J. Jonah Jameson arrived and went to see if his son was alright. John was delirious and mentioned Spider-Man leading Jonah believing that Spider-Man was responsible for what happened to his son. This caused Jameson to a bounty on Spider-Man's head for one million dollars. John was then taken to the hospital. Kidnapping When Spider-Man stole the Promethium X from Alistair Smythe, Kingpin told Smythe that he must get it back even if me must hold the whole city hostage. This gave Smythe the idea to abduct John Jameson. Smythe then had Shocker abduct Jameson from the hospital. Shocker then confronted J. Jonah Jameson and told him that he had his son and that he wanted him to tell Spider-Man to bring the Promethium X to them. A short while later Jameson used J3 Communications to ask Spider-Man for his help. Jameson and Spider-Man (along with the Promethium X) went to a church where they made the exchange. When Smythe got the Promethium X, Jameson got his son back. After John and J. jonah Jameson got out of the church Spider-Man gave Smythe the Promethium X. However, Smythe double-crossed Spider-Man by bringing Shocker. Spider-Man was eventually able to defeat Shocker. The John Jameson Space Probe Sometime later John was released from the hospital and J. Jonah Jameson brought him to the Daily Bugle to visit everyone. While there J. Jonah Jameson revealed that NASA couldn't wait to put Jameson on another mission to space and that they were going to launch a space probe into space that was named after him to honor him for his service. John mentioned that he would go on another mission as long as he can get over his nightmares of the shuttle crash and the black ooze. J. Jonah Jameson then told John that with time his nightmares will go away. Jameson was later present at the launching of the John Jameson Space Probe. In the comics In Amazing Spider-Man #1 (1963), John Jameson was introduced as an astronaut who was saved by Spider-Man when his space shuttle malfunctioned on re-entry. However, this did nothing to endear the wall crawler. On a later mission, Jameson was infected with spores that gave him super strength. He was forced to wear a strength-restraining "Jupiter suit" and battled Spider-Man at his father's urging before recovering. His father convinced him to go after Spider-Man, who had been seen apparently robbing a bank. Spider-Man outsmarted him, and Jonah soon learned that Spider-Man was saving the bank from a bomb. However, John didn't care about the misunderstanding; he was really out for revenge. Spider-Man managed to neutralize the spores with electricity, returning Jameson to normal. While on the moon, Jameson found the mystical Godstone, an other-dimensional ruby. the jewel grafted itself to his throat and extended tendrils through his body. Moonlight activated the gem, which transformed him into a werewolf and took the name Man-Wolf, and he fought Spider-Man in his bestial form. The ruby was removed by Spider-Man. Some time after that, the ruby was reattached to John by Morbius, the Living Vampire who used Spider-Man as a pawn so Morbius could find a cure for himself. Man-Wolf was again thwarted by Spider-Man. Later, he was transported to the dimension known as Other Realm, from which the ruby originated and the source of the radiation that transforms John into the Man-Wolf. It was revealed that the ruby was created by the dying Stargod to pass on his powers. He took the mantle of Stargod, and acted as champion of the Other Realm. Jameson later returned to Earth and lost his powers and memory of being Stargod. Jameson was also part of a procedure that removed the ruby from his neck. Jameson then became the pilot of Captain America's personal Quinjet using the call-sign "Skywolf." Jameson then left Captain America's employ due to his attraction to Cap's then girlfriend, Diamondback. John Jameson still remains friends with Spider-Man. Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *Worlds Apart, Part One *Worlds Apart, Part Two *Deadly Choices *Steel Cold Heart *Enter the Hunter! *Cry Vulture *Ill-Met By Moonlight *Matters of the Heart *Destiny Unleashed, Part One Trivia *During his appearances on Spider-Man: The Animated Series, John Jameson was refered to as Colonel Jameson which implies that he was in the military before becoming an astronaut. *In Spider-Man: Unlimited, John Jameson was voiced by John Payne II and Man-Wolf was voiced by Scott McNeil. Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters